


No so innocent

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Omega, Dark Original Percival Graves, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Newt Scamander is Not Innocent, Omega Newt, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: All Percival wants is to go home and chill with a nice glass of whisky and maybe an omega between his legs.





	No so innocent

Percival walked through the dark halls of MACUSA, it was late in at night and he was tired it’s been a long day and he was looking forward to a drink and sitting in his bed…Maybe something sweet sucking my cock…he thinks to himself. He stops and tilts his head wondering if the omega is still in the cells. He turned left instead of right and walks down the stairs to the cells, the guards stood up when they saw him and didn’t say a word “Is the red-headed omega still here?” He asked.  
“Yes, sir.” One of them tells the dark-haired alpha.   
“Ummm give me the release papers.” Graves asked and they handed the papers over to him without a second thought. 

Smiling Graves walked down into to the cells and walked over to the cells and stood there looking down at the red-headed omega, who looked up at him with his large green eyes as he sits on the small bed. “Mr Scamander you are being released into my care.” The redhead frowned at him as he uncurled his legs and stood up.   
“I don’t need to taken into care?” He tells him as he scratched his head.   
“Do you know the laws MACUSA has regarding unmated omega?” He asked the omega, Newt bite his bottom lip and looked away from him. “I see, well I’m sure you know that you should have had an aid with you at all times. The streets of New York are very dangerous for an unmated omega in their prime of life.” Newt frowned deepen as he rubbed his arms “You Mr Scamander are a very pretty omega and I’m sure as you know we have a very dark wizard on the loose as well as a mob. Not a place for someone as sweet as you.” Newt blushed as the Auror waved his hand over the cell locks. 

Newt isn’t good with reading people but there was something in the man’s voice and in his dark eyes that had the omega’s guts twisting. “Come along.” Graves tells him “I do not have all night; I do want to enjoy the rest of it.” He tells him with a flicker of a smirk on his lips. Frowning Newt takes a couple of steps towards the door and then lets the alpha leads him out of the holding room. He was given back his coat, then his beloved case and finely his wand but Percival held onto that. “Now don’t worry about your beasts they are unharmed.” Newt still frowned at him and looked down at his battered case.   
“Whatever you have planned for me tonight let me take care of my creatures and then…”  
“Whatever I want?” Graves asked as he stood in front of Newt. 

He saw that look in the man’s eyes again and sighed as he finally figured out what the alpha wanted from him…he is one of those alphas he was talking about…Newt though. He bites his lips again as he watched to dark eyes look up and down the omega’s body before licking his lips. “Yes… I did say whatever you wanted.” He tells him, he felt the alpha warp his arms around his waist.  
“Don’t look so fearful I’m not going to hurt you, I’m sure you will enjoy yourself.” He tells him as he strokes the side of the red head’s face.” Closing his eyes Newt nodded before looking back at him.   
“I will hold you to that Mr Graves,” Newt tells him; his cheeks turn a dusty shade of pink as he was led out of MACUSA.

A little while later…  
Percival leaned back in his chair in the living room; his eyes closed as he listens to the crackling of the fire and the soft music playing in the background as he picked up his glass of whisky and took a sip before looking down at the red-headed omega between his legs his mouth around his cock. “Ummm I think you have done this before.” He rumbled as he watched those bright green eyes look up at him and just stare at him as he pulled his mouth up and off the alpha’s cock.   
“I have done this before, there have been many alphas like you that want to help but it comes at a price.” He the omega tells him as let his nails scratch cross down the man’s clothes thighs.   
“Oh, darling I think I will have fun with you yet.” He purred as he felt Newt put him back into his mouth and swallow him whole right down to the base. 

The alpha down his drink as he watched the omega bob his head up and down, Newt figured that the alpha forgot about English omega’s basic training. Moaning around the thick cock in his mouth he heard the alpha growl as he threaded his hands through his hair, he let the movement of the alpha’s hands guys him up and off his cock “No.” He growled, Newt frowned and tilted his head.   
“Something wrong?” He asked softly.   
“I want to cum inside of you and not down your throat.” He growled as he pulled Newt up and kisses him.


End file.
